The King and Queen of The Glass Castle
by Coxy
Summary: A couple of chance encounters in Glast Heim change a priest’s life.


The King & Queen of the Glass Castle

"Come on, just last one more second." Sieg thought to himself as the Raydrics and Khalitzburgs pounded their blades against his safety wall. He tightened his grip on his Quad Dexterous Rod and shouted "Magnus Exorcismus!" as the spell cast. To a seraphic chorus the ground beneath the demons shone with the radiance of Valhalla. The cursed souls of the Glast Heim Chivalry knights freed from this world, the suits of armour fell to the ground with a hollow lifeless clang.

Steadying himself, Sieg perused the aftermath of the battle. "Find anything good?" a voice echoed through the silent halls. Sieg turned his gaze to the shining white crusader standing at the end of the hall. "Not a thing." he answered in a gentle voice. "Oh well, at least a few more demons were eradicated." Elan continued. Sieg smiled and saluted his fellow blessed soldier as they headed down separate corridors.

As Sieg made his way through the castle picking off stray Raydrics with a few quick Holy Light spells and Khalitzburgs in a single stroke with Turn Undead he thought to himself, "These mobs are awful small, not like what you'd normally expect from Glast Heim, perhaps their ranks have already been thinned by Elan." While pondering the lack of opponents he was snapped back to reality by the chilling sound of a horse neighing. Knowing his limits and that he was no match for an Abyss Knight he cast Agility Up upon himself and rapidly ran through the corridors and hallways at a breakneck pace.

Finally coming to a large empty room, Sieg slowed his pace to catch his breath and regenerate his SP. Making his way to the closed doors at the opposite end of the room he raised his hand to grab the door handle. Just as his hand touched the icy cold iron handle he was flung like a lifeless rag doll into the middle of the room by the force of the doors being smashed open. Slowly picking himself off the ground, Sieg beheld the form of the bloody knight emerging from the doorway. Witnessing the crimson, bloodstained, gnarled horns of the armour and staring into the ruby red flames of its eyes, Sieg knew that he'd need to escape again and cursed himself for not asking the crusader to join his party when he had a chance. Rising to his feet, Sieg made a dash for the entrance to escape the terrifying vermillion monstrosity. However as he drew nearer to the entrance he saw the Onyx blade of the Abyss knight draw across the doorway.

Caught between a crimson abomination and a sable atrocity he knew he only had one option left, with a quick gesture of his hand he cried "Teleport!" and disappeared in a pillar of light.

Reappearing, Sieg stared ahead in disbelief; his teleport spell had landed him directly in front of the Bloody Knight he was trying to escape. He quickly gestured to cast teleport again but to no avail, the Bloody Knight had already thrust its incredibly long blade into his stomach, the serrated edges of the blade tearing the flesh to strips. As the creature withdrew its blade dripping with viscous fluids, Sieg finished casting the teleport spell and again disappeared in a pillar of light, leaving a small pool of blood and shreds of severed mutilated flesh behind.

Leaning back against a wall, Sieg used the last vestige of his strength to cast healing and status recovery spells on his wound, but found neither could cure the bleeding. With blood trickling through his fingers as he held the ragged flesh together, he slumped to the ground weakly. As he closed his eyes, the last sound he heard was the gentle rasp of the bristles of a broom sweeping the cold hard floor.

Opening his eyes, surprised to see another day, Sieg quickly glanced around the room, and then down to his wounds, which had been tended to and healed quite nicely. Slipping out of the sheets of the four poster bed he had found himself in, he was quickly surveying the room when he heard and old mans cough from next door. Proceeding to the next room he saw a bizarre little creature with a scholars hat and an old mans face, with a tiny wormlike body with 4 stubby legs and 2 stubby arms, one of which firmly grasped a piece of literature. Looking up from the odd creation, Sieg saw a beautiful young lady wearing a black maid outfit with a pink and white frilly apron dusting the shelves feverishly.

"…Hello?" Sieg asked sheepishly. The girl turned and stared at him in silence. "….did you heal me?" He asked half wondering if she understood him. "Yes." She replied sharply, returning to her dusting.

"Thank you so much." He beamed happily, hoping his cheer would extend to the young lady. "Hmm, I wasn't expecting that, but you're welcome." She said with a grin. "Humans are rarely so gracious." Sieg's smile changed to an expression of confusion, "You mean, you aren't human?" She retorted with a glare and a cutting "No. Does that mean you want to hurt me?" She readied her broom for self defence. Sieg quickly raised his hands in protest "No, no! Why would I want to hurt you? You saved me!" the girl smiled "At least you have some sense; most humans instantly attack when they find out…I'm a monster…" "Why?" Sieg queried. "Why? Perhaps because humans feel the need to kill everything which is different to them no matter if they're peaceful; because all monsters are lesser forms of life and need to die? You tell me." She answered while continuously dusting the same spot. "I'm sorry for your troubles." Sieg appeased the girl. "I'll make sure no-one attacks you again, I'm sure it was just a mistake." The girl smiled, "Thank you….um?" Sieg quickly piped up "My name is Sieg." "My name is Alice, thank you Sieg." The girl gratefully replied.

The two sat up together all night, Alice told Sieg of her many close escapes from monster slayers and he told her about the many places he had been and sights he had seen, the floating city of Juno, the party atmosphere of Comodo, the Tori gates and blossoms of Amatsu. Alice spoke in soft voice "I wish I could see them all someday". "I'll take you if you like." Sieg answered with gusto.

Though they were entranced in each others company, they received a rude awakening in the form of a crashing sound from the next room. Rushing to see what it was, Sieg beheld the formidable figure of Elan standing over the broken body of Alice's pet sageworm. "What are you doing?" Sieg raged. "What are YOU doing?" Elan asked in a furious tone before launching an attack at Alice. Sieg quickly blocked Elans path and threw up a safety wall to deflect the attack. "I won't let you hurt her!" He shouted with uncharacteristic authority. "IT is a monster!" Elan snorted as he battered the safety wall with both his sword and shield. "She hasn't done anything wrong! She has never hurt anyone and never would!" Sieg protested. "Get out of my way or I'll exterminate you just the same as the monsters!" Elan roared while preparing his shield reflect and guard skills for a duel.

Sieg quickly equipped his buckler and swordmace and prepared to fight, blessing himself and raising his agility. As the two squared off against each other, Sieg dashed forward to get the first hit in. He battered his swordmace with all his might against the crusaders shield. When the swordmace touched the shield, Sieg was sent reeling with pain. "Ha! Don't like shield reflect do ya?" Elan guffawed. Alice stepped past Sieg as he was getting back to his feet and gestured at the crusader. In an instant, all of the defenses he had set up, the guard spell, the shield reflect spell and the berserk potion all were removed. "I used dispel" Alice chirped. Elan was taken aback and Sieg saw his opening. With a mighty strike he shattered the crusaders legion plate armour and the crusader fell to the ground cold. The couple held a ceremony for the fallen misguided warrior and buried him in northwest Glast Heim with his sword in the ground to mark the grave.

From that day on, Sieg vowed he would protect Alice from all zealous warriors who would hurt her. Not aggressive but fighting in self defense the two live a quiet life and wander the halls of Glast Heim hand in hand to this day and forever more, The King and Queen of Glast Heim.


End file.
